


Be At Home

by zenelly



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, literally nothing but sleepy cuddles okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent is a slash of desaturated paleness against the deep dark of his sheets, and Damen, propped up on an elbow above him, watches him sleep with the kind of reverence that comes from how rare the event is at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be At Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustDrinkTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDrinkTea/gifts).



> look i have nothing okay, these book ruined me when the third one finally came out, and honestly the writers in this fandom are all wonderful and i'm terribly shy so I can't bring myself to talk to anyone. if anyone wants to, though, feel free to hmu on tumblr or twitter, username's zenellyraen on both!

Laurent is a slash of desaturated paleness against the deep dark of his sheets, and Damen, propped up on an elbow above him, watches him sleep with the kind of reverence that comes from how rare the event is at all. More common now that they are wed, now that the Reagent is out of their lives forever, but Laurent still appears to subsist almost entirely on a source of energy that cannot be naturally derived. Damen will go to bed hours before him, or attempt to coerce him to bed via methods that are only sometimes successful.

But no matter what, Damen wakes to find Laurent, curled in a gentle crescent against him, pale head resting on Damen’s arm or shoulder, lips sweetly parted.

As beautiful as he is awake, Damen’s heart is seized again every time he is blessed by Laurent’s sleeping visage.

Laurent lets out a quiet sigh, shifting until he is pressed further against Damen, ankles to knees to hips to back, and one dark-lashed eye opens.

“Stop thinking and go to sleep,” he grumbles. “Your futile attempts at the action are making it difficult for me to rest.”

Damen’s mouth quirks in a smile. He leans over, half-covering Laurent with his body, to kiss the upswept curve of his cheek. “Yes, your Majesty,” he says against the skin there.

Laurent shoves him with his shoulder, hardly a tap for how much force Damen knows Laurent can bring to bear. Damen moves easily with the motion, and Laurent rewards him with a snort, grabbing his wrist and hauling his arm back around Laurent’s body. “Don’t be cheeky, _your Majesty_. Just go to sleep. I need my rest to run your kingdom.”

“Our kingdom, Laurent.”

“Yes, yes, the one that will inevitably slide into the ocean if you don’t _let me sleep_.”

So Damen curls his body against Laurent’s once more, holding him steady and firm through the night, legs entwined, their joined hands resting above Laurent’s steady beating heart, rings glinting softly in the gently moonlight. And he thinks to himself that this was worth the kingdom.


End file.
